


Lonely

by desolate flower maiden (DaphneKathyGoodman)



Category: Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-06
Updated: 2007-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/desolate%20flower%20maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange tale about loneliness and a bag. personification inside...please read and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

 

**Lonely**

* * *

 

 

A bag sits alone

wishing to submerge,

with another.

but life isn't about

that,

with the emptiness inside,

the bag forgot to walk away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally seen here: https://www.fictionpress.com/s/2315875/1/Lonely


End file.
